Yo se lo que hiciste en la oscuridad
by One true blog
Summary: Thomas era el típico chico que intentaba ser la oveja negra de la familia, hasta que es enviado a la prisión estatal de Denver para crímenes menores,un lugar donde los inocentes también caen.¿Podrá Thomas aprender a valerse por si mismo y demostrar que no es el patético chico rico que todo el mundo cree que es? ¿Podrá ayudar a sus nuevos amigos a salir de prisión? 1/?


**Capítulo 1: Thomas. **

Creo que lo mejor es empezar por el principio, mi nombre es Thomas Agnes, tengo 23 años y mi vida era bastante normal y un tanto patética hasta que cierto incidente me llevo a la prisión estatal de Denver para crímenes menores. Se lo que están pensando, que esta es una típica historia cliché de criminales, pero no, esta historia tiene mucho más que eso.

Mi vida criminal empezó cuando era pequeño, yo siempre fui el hermano travieso, el que se escapaba, el curioso, el desobediente, etc. Mientras que mi hermana Teresa era la señorita perfección, a mi realmente me enfurecía cuando me comparaban con ella, por lo que mi primer "crimen" si es que se le puede llamar así, fue robarle la mesada a mi hermana de una forma bastante discreta, durante varios años (hasta que ella se dio cuenta y me patio el trasero claro). Sí, sí que era un criminal.

Luego de más grande, siempre buscaba formas para poder robarles a los profesores los exámenes antes de que los hicieran, luego vendía algunas fotocopias. Nunca sospechaban de mí porque tenía esa típica apariencia inocente, en otras palabras nunca me atraparon.

Si sé que esos "crímenes" no son crímenes, pero quiero llegar de a poco al crimen verdadero.

Pasaron los años y me hice amigo de los brabucones del colegio, aunque no se si decirles amigos cuente mucho porque solamente estaban ahí cuando me necesitaban y cuando no me necesitaban me ignoraban. Mi hermana decía que yo era la mascota de ellos, pero sinceramente no me molestaba tanto porque así ninguno de ellos me molestaba. Gracias a esos imbéciles pude aprender ciertas cosas de peleas y golpes y que créanme siempre es necesario saber luchar. En especial en prisión.

Cuando mi hermana se fue a la universidad abandone ese grupo y me hice amigo de los amigos de mi hermana, salir con chicos mayores era asombroso, eran más maduros, más divertidos y sí que sabían festejar. Me llevaban a la mayoría de las fiestas a las que Teresa no quería ir, era como el hermano pequeño de ellos, sin duda no encontraba la hora de que pasaran rápido los dos años que me faltaban para poder entrar a la universidad y conocer más gente como ellos. Los años pasaron rápido y entre e hice muchos amigos con los cuales me las pasaba de fiesta en fiesta, pero fue en una fiesta en específico en que mi verdadera vida criminal empezó.

Ellos sabían que robar se me hacía fácil, yo les conté de como robaba los exámenes en la escuela y alguna que otra cosa de las tiendas. El punto es que a uno de ellos se le ocurrió entrar a la casa de los vecinos y robar, creo que era el dinero de dentro de una caja fuerte, para poder comprar más tragos y cigarros. Estaba un tanto borracho esa noche, pero me las arregle en entrar y salir con el dinero antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta de que había entrado. Luego de esa noche, los robos se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes, en un principio robábamos dinero, luego robamos objetos que vendíamos al día siguiente y así sucesivamente. Al final formamos una pequeña banda unos años antes de salir de la universidad.

Nunca en los 4 años que llevábamos robando nos atraparon, pero una noche mientras estábamos a punto de entrar a la casa de un sujeto cualquiera, que parecía de clase media, llego la policía en medio del crimen. Alguien los había llamado al parecer antes de lo ocurrido por otro crimen. Y cuando nos vieron robando aprovecharon de llevarse a toda nuestra banda y a un sujeto que estaba siendo detenido por maltrato intrafamiliar.

Aun recuerdo esa noche que pasamos todos en la comisaria, me habían permitido hacer una llamada y solo se me ocurrió llamar a mi hermana, porque mis padres no eran una muy buena opción para esto. La llamada fue bastante corta y la media hora apareció ella con el dinero de la fianza, nunca supe de donde saco el dinero. Pensé que por un momento el viaje camino a casa sería normal y tranquilo, pero al ver sus ojos, me di cuenta de que el reto que se me venía sería terrible.

Lo primero que hizo cuando salimos de la comisaria fue darme la bofetada más dolorosa de la vida.

-Tom eres el más grande imbécil que he conocido –Me grito llena de ira -¿Qué estabas pensando?

-Lo siento –era lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-¿Qué lo sientes? Dios debería devolverte allá dentro. En serio eres el peor desperdicio que ha hecho esta familia. Mama tenía razón, debiste haberte ido al reformatorio hace años. –Mi familia sabia de mí, pensaban que yo era un desperdicio.

-Tom –continuo dando su discurso –Siempre supe que me llamarían para sacarte de la cárcel, siempre lo supe. Debí cuidarte mejor, no se haber evitado que te juntaras con esos imbéciles. Tom ellos son los idiotas más grandes que he conocido. Hablo en serio –hizo una pequeña pausa a su enojo y agrego con un tono bastante decepcionado –Sabes, yo pensé que tal vez, podrías llegar a superarte… Tom tu eres mejor que ellos, lo sé. –Se acercó enojada y me dio otra bofetada, pero esta vez era un poco menos fuerte – Prométeme que te vas a superar, que no volverás a hacer estupideces.

-¿Realmente crees en mí? –dije cabizbajo, era muy incómodo recibir un reto de ella.

-Claro que creo en ti, sé que podrás llegar a ser alguien si dejas de robar. He estado tratando de convencer a nuestros padres sobre esto desde hace meses –dijo mirándome seriamente a los ojos, todo lo que ella decía era verdad. –Soy la única de la familia que aún cree en ti, así que más te vale intentar cambiar.

-Lo intentare –dije sonriéndole un poco. Realmente quería cambiar, no quería seguir siendo el fracasado de la familia. Y si ella aun creía en mi era por algo. Porque mi hermana era realmente escéptica.

-Muy bien ahora, sube al auto –dijo golpeándome por última vez –Desde hoy te quedas a vivir en mi apartamento, así que dile adiós a la fraternidad de la universidad y prepárate para terminar tu carrera y ser alguien.

Luego de eso volví a la universidad y viví un buen tiempo donde mi hermana, realmente estaba cambiando. Había dejado de hablar con los chicos con los que robaba y había hecho un par de amigos bastantes agradables, se llamaban Rachel y Aris. Y eran geniales. Realmente me empecé a alejar de mi antigua vida, pero lamentablemente uno no puede dejar su pasado atrás del todo. Una noche salí con Aris para ir a hacer unas cuantas compras y me encontré con los chicos de mi vieja banda. Los salude por cordialidad, para saber cómo estaban y que había pasado con sus vidas. A lo que me contaron que habían logrado salir perfectamente de la cárcel esa noche y las cosas iban bastante bien. Yo me alegre por ellos y acepte ir a una última fiesta con ellos.

Me asegure de avisarle a Aris y Teresa antes de irme, ella me miro un tanto desconforme, pero yo le asegure que ellos habían cambiado, es más esa tarde me habían dicho que habían dejado de robar casas, a fin de cuenta ya había pasado un año, yo había dejado de robar y por lo que me habían dicho ese día ellos también.

Debí haber sabido que estaban mintiendo, aunque en si dijeron la verdad, habían dejado de robar casas, pero ahora robaban cajeros automáticos y bancos. Dios me sentía como un estúpido por haber ido a esa fiesta, y más estúpido aun por haberme quedado. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Acaso era tan ingenuo como para caer en estas cosas? La respuesta era un rotundo sí.

Para hacer corta esta historia, me quede en la fiesta para disfrutar un poco el rato, mientras que unos sujetos de la banda volvían con el botín en las manos. Luego de media hora llego la policía y esta vez nos arrestó a todos por ser miembros de esta banda de ladrones que venían buscando hace un tiempo.

Oh si mi vida era un asco.

Luego de varios juzgados, decidieron mandarme a prisión por haber sido parte de la banda, si no hubiera sido por mi hermana habría tenido que pasar alrededor de 3 años y medio en la cárcel, pero como era buena abogada logro reducirlo a uno y medio. A pesar de que me defendió durante los casos, su mirada de "Estoy muy decepcionada de ti Tom".

Ella la única que aun creía en mí, que confiaba en que yo podía cambiar y yo lo único que hice fue ir y decepcionarla. Si puede que sea relativamente inocente del robo por el que me encarcelaron, pero todos los otros que hicimos antes yo era culpable. Esa sensación era tan molesta, era esa sensación de culpa, de humillación y sobre todo, resentimiento e ira con migo mismo, porque ahora sabía que nadie confiaría jamás en mí, ni siquiera mi familia ni mi hermana. Las cosas nunca volvieron a ser lo mismo para mí, ni siquiera después de ese año y medio.

El viaje a la prisión lo hice en autobús, luego de alrededor de una semana después de los juicios. Ahí me recibieron dos guardias, uno era un sujeto de mediana edad con bigote, mientras que el otro era una chica bastante joven, no aparentaba más allá de 25. Me pregunte porque una chica como ella querría trabajar en un lugar así.

-¿Thomas Agnes? –Pregunto el hombre del bigote, a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza –Bien empecemos esto rápido, esto se te hará incomodo, pero después de un tiempo te acostumbras.

Luego de decir eso empezó a toquetearme para revisar que no llevara nada que estuviera contra las reglas, era demasiado incomodo, como me apretaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, solo quería que esto terminase y ese hombre me soltara. Estuvo alrededor de 30 segundo revisando, pero para mí se hizo una eternidad, cuando termino de revisar me dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda. Y yo suspire aliviado.

-Este sujeto esta libre, Rodríguez llévalo a la segunda fase –mire a la chica que aún no decía nada, me empujo desde la espalda y me llevo a dentro de las instalaciones del edificio. Todo era gris y blanco. Las paredes estaban bastantes desteñidas. Y el pasillo era realmente largo. Doblamos a la derecha en la primera entrada y llegamos a unos vestidores.

-Antes de que te pongas el uniforme debes de entregarme todos los artículos de valor que lleves con tigo –Dijo mientras se acercaba a una pequeña caja –Se te devolverán en cuanto salgas. Oh y la ropa que llevas igual.

-De aquí a entonces dudo mucho que esa ropa me quede –intente hacer un chiste para alivianar el tenso ambiente, pero al parecer no funciono.

-Es solo un año y medio, aquí hay chicos que deben estar alrededor de 6 años –dijo disgustada, y tenía razón, yo me estaba quejando, cuando en realidad lo mío no era ni la mitad de malo que lo de otros reos. Me sentía como un idiota en frente de la chica –Te daré un pequeño consejo, no te quejes tanto, estos chicos son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa.

-Perdón solo quería hacer un chiste –dije mientras tomaba la canasta y dejaba mi billetera y las llaves de mi casa -¿Dónde me cambio?

-¿Solo traes esto? –Dijo agarrando la canasta –Aquí mismo, no te preocupes, no hay nada tuyo que no haya visto antes. Sé que estas asustado y nervioso, así que agradece que soy yo la que hace la fase dos, Veas no es muy paciente que digamos en esto. Tomate tu tiempo.

Y más imbécil me sentía en frente de la chica. Era obvio que me tenía que cambiar frente a ellos, son guardias y yo un criminal y por ende sospechoso, empecé sacándome la ropa un tanto torpe joder, me había desvestido en frente de otras chicas antes, pero no frente a una guardia de seguridad, era tan incómodo. Y más imbécil me sentía con saber que ella notaba lo nervioso que estaba. De seguro parecía un animal asustado. Me desvestí frente a ella lo más rápido posible, y me puse el overol naranja con una camiseta blanca debajo. Cuando la mire a los ojos de nuevo, solo veía algo de compasión en sus ojos.

-Se nota que no hiciste algo muy malo, eres como un perrito asustado, la mayoría de los que vienen acá actúan con brutalidad o con indiferencia –dijo –Oh y si te hace sentir mejor, he visto mejores cuerpos acá desde hace 3 años.

En realidad ese último comentario nunca supe cómo afrontarlo, pero supongo que realmente le daba pena a la chica, y mientras más pena le daba más imbécil me sentía.

-Pensé que ustedes me tratarían con brutalidad o no se me tratarían como basura –dije bromeando.

-Ese es Veas, el los trata como si fueran la misma mierda hecha por un perro. Y créeme solo te estoy dando estos consejos porque me das pena –eso hasta a mí me dolió –Sé que eres el clásico hijito de papi, que quiso ser el rebelde de la familia y por eso robo. Los de tu tipo son generalmente los primeros en destruirse.

Lo que me destruyo de todo lo que dijo, fue lo último. Ella tenía toda la razón con eso.

-Si quieres sobrevivir aquí Agnes, tienes que empezar a luchar, a ser fuerte, sino serás el nuevo saco de box de estos chicos. –La chica me empezaba a agradar, se notaba que realmente se preocupaba por la seguridad de los prisioneros. Era bastante agradable a su manera, y tenía toda la razón, este no era el lugar donde yo pudiese seguir siendo el patético Thomas que siempre fue, en este lugar tenía que cambiar, pelear y ser alguien. Mire un poco hacia el patio por una de las ventanas y vi como unos chicos luchaban entre ellos mientras los guardias no hacían nada. Trague pesadamente saliva y me repetí varias veces "Tienes que cambiar Thomas" "Tienes que ser fuerte Thomas" para intentar darme animos.

-Hey princesa –dijo un chico rubio acercándose a nosotros, tenía el mismo overol que yo, se notaba bastante delgado y tenía un toque de acento inglés. Me sorprendió mucho su aspecto, no se veía como los chicos del otro lado de la ventana, y de igual forma me sorprendió la forma tan simple con la que trato a la guardia. -¿Esta listo el nuevo para su recorrido?

-Claro, ya le di las recomendaciones. Tu solo guíalo, tengo que volver a mi trabajo –le dedico una pequeña sonrisa al chico y dio la media vuelta.

-Bien larcho, te llevare a tu nuevo hogar, por cierto soy Newt–dijo tomándome del brazo –Primero que nada debes saber sobre los guardias, la mayoría solo vienen a hacer su trabajo, pero otros son importantes que los conozcas, la chica de recién, Brenda, ella es la mejor, entre todas las chicas que conozco ella es una jodida princesa, te puede cuidar y tratar de lo mejor o patearte el trasero las veces que sea necesario. Por otro lado, nunca te metas con Veas, él es el más cruel de todos. Oh también está el gran Mike, ese sujeto es el peor guardia de todos, te pueden estar matando frente a sus ojos y no hará nada… y por ultimo esta la rata –antes de que pudiera continuar un fuerte ruido de las alarmas hizo que se detuviera.

-Tengo que detener la visita guiada, sígueme –Dijo tomándome del brazo de nuevo y guiándome por una serie de corredores –Te lo explicare luego. Ahora lo importante es que estemos en el área antes que la rata.


End file.
